Ashleigh Gray
Ashleigh Gray is a Scottish actress. Biography Born in Fife, Scotland, Gray studied at the Guildford School of Acting and became a noted musical theatre performer. Singing Making her musical debut as Kim in Taboo, Gray's best known role was her portrayal of Elphaba in Wicked, which she played for some time in London and on tour. She also originated the roles of Amanda in After the Turn and Stephanie Zinone in Cool Rider. Gray appeared in a number of experimental and fringe productions, including NHS the Musical, Myths and Hymns and I Dreamed a Dream, in which she played Lorraine Campbell. She sang the duet "Count On Me" with her Wicked co-star Oliver Tompsett on his album Sentimental Heart. Stage Taboo (2004) *Love Is A Question Mark (duet) *Pretty Lies (solo) *Everything Taboo *Independent Woman (contains solo lines) *Karma Chameleon NHS the Musical (2006)(originated the role) Grease (2006)(understudy) Betty Rizzo *Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee (contains solo lines) *Rydell Fight Song *Shakin' at the High School Hop *There Are Worse Things I Could Do (solo) *Finale Jan *Alma Mater (reprise) *Summer Nights (contains solo lines) *Freddy, My Love *Mooning (duet) *We Go Together *We Go Together (Reprise) Myths and Hymns (2007) Wicked (2007) Ensemble *No One Mourns the Wicked *One Short Day *Thank Goodness *March of the Witch Hunters *Finale Pfannee *Dear Old Shiz *What is this Feeling? Elphaba *The Wizard and I (duet) *What is this Feeling? (contains solo lines) *Something Bad (duet) *Dancing Through Life (contains solo lines) *I'm Not That Girl (solo) *The Wizard and I (reprise)(duet) *One Short Day (contains solo lines) *Defying Gravity (contains solo lines) *The Wicked Witch of the East (contains solo lines) *Wonderful (duet) *As Long as You're Mine (duet) *No Good Deed (solo) *For Good (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Christmas in New York (2007) *In the Bleak Midwinter/A Winter's Tale (contains solo lines) *Grown-Up Christmas List (solo) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (duet) Betwixt! (2011) * I've Got Nobody But You (solo) * Strange Sort of Love Song (duet) * Paparazzi Rag After the Turn (2012)(originated the role) * I Will Be There (solo) * Mother Mikey (solo) * I'm Growing (contains solo lines) I Dreamed a Dream (2012)(originated the role) The Secret Garden (2013) *If I Had A Fine White Horse (duet) *Come Spirit, Come Charm *Hold On (solo) *Letter Song (contains solo lines) *Finale Van Winkle (2014)(originated the role) *Watching the Door (solo) *I'm Home (solo) Cool Rider (2014)(originated the role) *Cool Rider (solo) *Girl for All Seasons (contains solo lines) *(Love Will) Turn Back the Hands of Time (duet) Vanities (2016) *Mystery I (contains solo lines) *I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing (contains solo lines) *An Organized Life (contains solo lines) *I Can't Imagine (contains solo lines) *Mystery II — Kathy, Mary, Joanne *An Organized Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Cute Boys With Short Haircuts (solo) *Let Life Happen (contains solo lines) *Mystery III (contains solo lines) *An Organized Life (second reprise)(contains solo lines) *Friendship Isn't What It Used to Be (contains solo lines) *Mystery IV (contains solo lines) *Letting Go (contains solo lines) Albums Sentimental Heart (2008) *Count on Me (duet) You Raise Me Up (2014) *Bridge Over Troubled Water (duet) Gallery graykim.jpg|'Kim' in Taboo. grayadministrator.jpg|'The Administrator' in NHS the Musical. grayelphaba.jpg|'Elphaba' in Wicked. Sentimentalheart.jpg|'Sentimental Heart.' graymiranda.jpg|'Miranda' in Betwixt! grayamanda.jpg|'Amanda' in After the Turn. marymartha2013.jpg|'Mary Lennox' and Martha Sowerby in The Secret Garden. graystephanie.jpg|'Stephanie Zinone' in Cool Rider. graykathy.jpg|'Kathy' in Vanities. Gray, Ashleigh Gray, Ashleigh Gray, Ashleigh